<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise To Come Back to Me? by Lilliath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731969">Promise To Come Back to Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath'>Lilliath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aunt May/ Quentin Beck, Bucky/Captain America - Fandom, Natasha/Clint - Fandom, Pepper/Tony - Fandom, other characters - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Maturity, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after everything had happened was not really intentional? Was it all a lie? Was it just some made-up plot to get Peter to focus on becoming responsible for being a superhero?  Little does he know things are changing and a blast from the past appears. During his time to himself, he discovers he feels like he is not himself, so he changes himself for the better and with his Aunt May's approval he changes from Peter to Catherine Maia Parker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aunt May/Quentin Beck, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper/Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey all, I know this is out of the ordinary and all, but I went and saw Far From Home and was hooked. I came up in my mind the aftermath of what really did happen from my point of view, so don't come at me please when I am changing things..... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little mini version of what should have happened because after all, it is just imagination and ideas that can come and go. Along with that, there are going to be some surprises, but I can't tell you all of them because I want you guys to enjoy this. </p><p>Summary: What if after everything had happen was not really intentional? Was it all a lie? Was it just some made-up plot to get Peter to focus on becoming responsible for being a superhero? Little does he know things are changing and a blast from the past appears. During his time to himself, he discovers he feels like he is not himself, so he changes himself for the better and with his Aunt May's approval he changes from Peter to Catherine Maia Parker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intro to the Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Park (Tom Holland)</p><p>Full name: Peter Benjamin Parker</p><p>Date of birth: 06-01-1996</p><p>Eye color: Dark Brown</p><p>Hair Color: Dark Brown</p><p>Height: 5'8</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr)</p><p>Full name: Anthony Edward Stark</p><p>Date of birth: 04-04-1965</p><p>Eye Color: Dark Brown</p><p>Hair Color: Dark Brown</p><p>Height: 5'8</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Quentin Beck (Jake Gyllenhaal)</p><p>Full Name: Quentin Beck</p><p>Date of birth: 12-19-1980</p><p>Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Height: 5'11</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Aunt May(Marisa Tomei)</p><p>Full Name: May Parker</p><p>Date of birth: 12-04-1979</p><p>Eye Color: Hazel</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Height: 5'4</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING:(TALK OF SPOILERS IN FAR FROM HOME) I advise you to go see the movie if you don't wanna find out what happens, otherwise, if you do keep on reading you're going to be confused as to what I write so I suggest you go see the movie to get the jist of what I am writing about. To all who have seen FAR FROM HOME, keep reading. Thanks for supporting me in reading this, and I hope to see you all soon. Love you all. Bye for now guys and enjoy chapter 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever wanted to go back in time? No not build a time machine. I meant actually go back in time to how things used to be. Well in my case I wish I could go back in time to save everyone that way I wouldn't have to keep thinking of Tony. You seriously don't know Tony Starks? The greatest superhero who had ever lived. Gosh, how old are you anyway? Anyway, none of that matters anyway, because he's dead and all the Avengers are dead too. I just miss Tony so much. I can't help but cry every single damn time I think of him you know. He was more than just a superhero to me. He was like a father figure to me, and, I loved him as if he were my own father. Anyway, after Nick Fury and his team arrested Beck I stayed to myself for the rest of the summer. I told MJ, and Ned the truth and said to them they were better off without me as a friend since I almost endangered their lives. Now that I'm here alone in this empty room all by myself I can't help but keep having nightmares about Tony and the Avengers. It feels like a damn nightmare that I will never wake up from ever again. </p><p>"Hey Peter, come on you can't really stay in your room the whole entire summer," replied my  Aunt May.</p><p>Who is everyone fooling? They know I'm a ticking bomb just waiting until I go off on the next person then they want to say something. I don't know how long it's been since I have been home after the summer vacation trip with my class. I don't remember how many times I have woken up due to a nightmare after that fight with Mysterio. I can't believe I let myself trust him thinking he would do the right thing. Instead, all I got was you put your trust in and faith in the wrong person. I didn't know any better. Once after I had actually met Mysterio he was so nice to me. It kind of made me feel like a void was gone for once and that I could finally have that father figure back again for once in my life. I gave him those glasses because I thought he was going to do the right thing. When I told him to try on the glasses I saw Tony's face and it felt like Tony had never left but I fooled myself thinking that Mysterio could be the next Tony Stark but I was an idiot. </p><p>"Please just leave me alone Auntie May," I reply as I roll over in bed thinking to myself as I drift in and out of my sleep. Soon I fall into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Blast From the Past, How Awkward and Unfortunate With Bad Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey all, I hope you all are enjoying the book so far. Anyways I am not going to keep on rambling, but if you are not of age to be reading this PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS, since I did tag this book as MATURE, thank you and happy reading because I do not need angry parents or siblings saying to me why did I not tag this as MATURE since there is swearing, violence, and or other acts of MATURE THEMES taking place in the book. Thank you for taking the time to read this note, but now you can carry on and read the chapter. Bye for now, and don't forget to vote and comment. Please don't be afraid to comment, yes I am talking to you ghost readers... Anyway, I love you all...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey all, I hope you all are enjoying the book so far. Anyways I am not going to keep on rambling, but if you are not of age to be reading this PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS, since I did tag this book as MATURE, thank you and happy reading because I do not need angry parents or siblings saying to me why did I not tag this as MATURE since there is swearing, violence, and or other acts of MATURE THEMES taking place in the book. Thank you for taking the time to read this note, but now you can carry on and read the chapter. Bye for now, and don't forget to vote and comment. Please don't be afraid to comment, yes I am talking to you ghost readers... Anyway, I love you all...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>* Somewhere in the past*</b>
</p>
<p>"How the hell are you going to build a time machine and expect it to work Ton," asked Bruce Banner. "Well, my green friend, first of all, that machine will change our lives forever. One if a big battle were ever to take place I would push this button to freeze the big battle tag all the people on our side before Thanos or some big threat tries to come after us and get the hell out of dodge," explained Tony as he installed the last part of the button that was on one of his battle armor suits. </p>
<p>
  <b>*Time moves forward after the battle and after fighting Quentin Beck/ Mysterio from in Far From Home*</b>
</p>
<p>"Peter today is the day, now are you sure you really want to do this," said May Parker.</p>
<p>"Aunt May, I'm ready and I have a bag of clothes, besides while I'm in the hospital maybe my hair will get longer," said a nervous Peter.</p>
<p>"You know he would be proud of you for doing something for yourself for once kiddo," said May as she talked to the teenager that stood in front of her.</p>
<p>A tear slipped down Peter's face and said, "I know. I just miss Tony so much May." The older woman gently pulled Peter into a hug and said, "Hey hey, it's going to be ok kiddo." Peter nodded his head and said,'I'm sorry." May looked down at the teenager and said, "Shhh it's okay baby. Let's get you down to the lab."</p>
<p>The small family of two was soon out the door to the hospital where Peter's surgery was going to take place.  May signed Peter in and the two were directed to go to the room Peter was going to be assigned to and soon undressed and put on a gown which was part of the procedure.  Once the gown was put in place the hospital members soon put an oxygen mask on Peter and soon he was fast asleep from the anesthesia. </p>
<p>24 hours pass by...48 hours passes by...72 hours pass...160 hours passes..... Finally, after a couple of months passes by and the surgery was a success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zap! Bzzt! Pfft! whirred a machine as it jumped started pushing people into the black hole that were the superheroes who were going to take on Thanos which was 3 hours before the fight. "Alright, who's ready to........ Uhm where the hell did they go," ask a confused Thanos? </p>
<p>*Sigh* "I just wanted to talk and possibly threaten Stark as to tell me what's the greatest way to calm a child and baby off," whined Thanos who made it seemed like he was going to end Tony's life. Sure, Thanos may have come off as too cocky but all he wanted was help with parenting not actually kill Stark. "Oh well," claimed Thanos as he heard a baby's cry. </p>
<p><br/>
"I'm coming Aerglo, papa's coming," said a worried Thanos.</p>
<p>*End of the scene*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Thud, crash, bang* fell the bodies that went crashing on to a floor. "Owww damn it that hurt," said an irritated Tony Stark. </p>
<p>"Language," said Captain America.</p>
<p>"Guys give it a rest will ya," exclaimed a Black Widow as she sat on the bottom of the bodies that were on top of her who was extremely annoyed with a huge splitting headache. </p>
<p>"Uhm hello who are you," asked a small voice that Tony recognized shocking everyone saying, "Morgan  baby girl, it's me, daddy."</p>
<p>"Ahhhhhhhh," screamed Morgan.</p>
<p>"No no no no, shhhh," said Tony with great strength getting up from off the floor as he tried to grab his daughter before she could make a run for the door only to run into the door knocking herself out. </p>
<p>"Great, Stark scared his daughter out and caused her to knock herself out congratulations Stark you spooked your daughter," said Natasha.</p>
<p>"Fuck off," said an irate and annoyed Tony.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to say this again, but please learn to curb your language the both of you," said Captain America.</p>
<p>"Sorry Cap," apologized Tony and Natasha.</p>
<p>"Who the hell is in my husband's lab? For God's sake, you all had better...Tony?!!Baby!? Oh...my...god..." yelled Pepper as she feels her eyes roll to the back of her head as she faints. </p>
<p>"Wow that's a first, now get off of me before I hit all of you where it hurts," remarked Natasha. </p>
<p>All of the bodies that were on the floor got up and helped the woman off the floor, as Tony made his way over to his wife and picked Pepper up off the floor and said, "Hey Cap, can you pick my daughter up please?" </p>
<p>The military superhero gathered Morgan from the floor and started walking to where Tony was taking his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions, Apologies and Much More Being Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a few months since Peter had been in surgery and still has not woken up yet and it is starting to worry May. Little does Peter know that Aunt May knows what took place from a certain someone who is going to be a reappearance in Peter's life. Will Peter be upset at the person or will he be willing to forgive them? Find out in this chapter that is coming up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*Beep beep beep* went a machine as a feminine groan came from out of the occupant's mouth who was laying in bed. </p><p>"Peter? Honey, can you hear me, baby? It's me, Aunt May. Do you want me to call the doctor," asked the woman who was sitting in a chair watching over her nephew ahem turned niece. </p><p>"Aunt May, how long have I been out for," asked the person who was laying in bed. "For two months, thank God it's still the summer. We're in the month of July baby," said the older woman. "Oh I didn't realize that," said the teenager who was stuck in bed. Finally, after some time a nurse came in and said, "Sleeping beauty has awakened I see. Hello there gorgeous, how do you feel? Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?" The teenager said, "No I feel fine, how long do I have to stay here for?" The nurse looked at the board in the hospital room and said, "I would have to ask the doctor, other than that you have a clean bill of health dear. I'm going to go find the doctor now." </p><p>"No need to to go and look for me since I was going to do my daily rounds to see how my patients were doing from their surgeries, ahhh hello there Miss Parker I see you feel better. Is there anything you need? Are you in any pain," asked the doctor who appeared to be 6'2 with a nicely trimmed goatee? </p><p>
  <b>Peter's Pov</b>
</p><p>*Gasp* Wait a minute I know that voice. I look up into beautiful blue pools of eyes and see him. "Hey, Auntie May can you go and grab me some juice from the cafeteria please," I asked my aunt as she got up and answered, "Sure baby, let me know if you need anything else." Once my aunt was no longer in the room the first thing I hear is, "I'm sorry," from the man whom I have met during my summer trip. Pretty much after that, he starts tearing up apologizing over and over saying he should have accepted that he was never good for Stark company. I slip out of my bed and gently pull the man in a hug trying to call him down and said, "It's not your fault Mr.Beck."</p><p>
  <b>Normal Pov</b>
</p><p>After the teenager calmed her doctor down she said, "So how did you get out of jail?" The man sighed and said, "I stayed to myself and kept a low profile which then turned into depression which caused the guards to question me asking did I really mean to harm a minor and hurt the minor's feelings by betraying the minor. Peter, I am truly sorry. I let my hate for Tony hurt you which caused you to get sent to the hospital. I..I never meant to hurt and betray you, but the anger I had for Tony let me lash out on you because I knew you were Stark's protegee and I wanted to hurt someone who knew Stark. Over the course of time, I slowly started talking to the jail's therapist which helped me realize that I could do something to help myself and prove that I didn't need to steal other people's work to get acceptance. So while I was in jail there was a program that helps the people in jail to decide if they want to change, so I took a leap of faith and did courses that were based on the medical field along with a few technology classes and some mechanical classes. After sometime when the police and judge checked my progress of how I was doing. Soon they released me allowing me to go back out into the real world. I apologized and thanked them for working with me to get back to my real self." </p><p>The teenager said, "I'm proud of you Mr. Beck. Thank you for the heartfelt apology. You know when I met you, I felt some part of my heart had healed since I had started viewing you as a...as a... as a....." Soon enough the female teenager couldn't talk anymore and started sobbing and apologizing saying, "I'm sorry about crying, but every time I mention Mr. Stark I can't help but get emotional. You know ever since he passed I have not been myself. One day, in particular, I decided that Mr. Stark would have not wanted me to sit and mourn him, but to get out and enjoy life and do something for myself for once, so I took that opportunity and decided I wanted to be the real me. For the first time I felt that I am not really who I am so I talked with my Aunt May and told her that I wanted to have a sex change since I always viewed Aunt May as a mother figure. As for you, I felt that when you and I started bonding I felt a strong familial bond." </p><p>Quentin hugged the teenager and said, "Never apologize, and you know what I'm sorry I took advantage of that and used it against you because I knew you craved for a father type figure to be in your life to guide you." Soon the two calmed down and Quentin said, "So Peter. Can I call you Peter?" The teen giggled and said, "I can't be Peter anymore, because my name is now Catherine Maia Parker." The 6'2 doctor smiled and said, "That's a lovely name you picked out kiddo." </p><p>Catherine smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Beck, and for what it's worth you are a good doctor. Keep up the work. Sooooo, when can I check out?" The male smiled and said, "Well like the nurse said you have a clean bill of health so I can say whenever you feel ready to go. By the way, while you were still unconscious your surgeries have healed up nicely kiddo." Catherine smiled and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. uh I mean Dr. Beck."</p><p>Quentin smiled and said, "No problem kiddo, no problem." </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading the chapter, you guys. I know I'm a day late in updating this but I finally have the chance. I love you all and here are some pictures of the lovely Catherine Maia Parker. </p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Better Tell the kid, Stark or It's Your Ass That's Going To Be Handed To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somethings get out of hand where we left off with the Avengers and Fury is none too pleased with any of the Avengers except for Steve and his friend and maybe a few other Avenger heroes who do want to tell Peter that they are all safe from what was supposed to have occurred but decided not to tell the teen that Stark invented a time machine to skip in between timelines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the support of this fanfiction. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Anyway, I know this book is different from all the others I have written and it's actually not based on Twilight, Harry Potter, or Teen Wolf or any other celebrity books others before me have written. I wanted to branch out and come up with a fanfiction that has nothing to do with the fan fiction I have written before here on my profile on Wattpad. However please don't forget to comment and vote.  I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the author's note. This chapter will focus on the Avengers and what not. More than likely I want to see how this fan fiction turns out. Anyway go on ahead and read the chapter and happy reading to all. Love you all my beloveds.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was after some time that Tony and Steve put Pepper and Morgan on the infirmary beds in the hospital section for Stark Tower. Once the mother and daughter were comfortable on the beds in the infirmary, Tony moved the group of superheroes to the main living room to talk about what had taken place. </p><p>"So let me get this straight, you were working on a time machine in the past before the big fight was supposed to take place with Thanos," asked an annoyed Natasha Romanova who looked ready to kill Tony. "Yes," answered Tony who looked surprised at the calm woman who sat in front of him as if looks could be killed. "You're such a...such a... *grabs Tony and hugs him* Thank you," replied Natasha who had tears come down her face as she hugged the billionaire superhero. </p><p>Not knowing how the woman was going to react Tony was prepared just in case Natasha was going to retaliate but instead was shocked when the woman hugged him. </p><p>        </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but are we going to tell Peter, that we're alive," asked Steve as Natasha and Tony sat back down by everyone. "No," replied Tony. "What why," asked Clint who looked angry and hurt at the fact that Tony wanted to keep anyone from knowing that they all had jumped and escaped from battling Thanos to themselves. </p><p>Tony sighed and said, "For one I want to keep my family safe, and two if anyone found out that I made a time machine to do the impossible we will have scientists and god who knows who else trying to poke their noses in our business." Natasha said, "Are we going to alert Shield then?" Tony smiled and said, "That's an excellent idea."  "No need to alert us we already know," replied Fury. Everyone turned around and saw Nick Fury who looked downright furious and said, "I ought to have all you fired for that stunt, and Stark you better tell Peter that you're alive otherwise it's your ass if that kid hears that all of you are alive." Without another word said Fury exited out of the tower. </p><p>"Alright you all, go get cleaned up and get some rest, we have things we have to do first thing tomorrow," spoke Tony who walked back to the infirmary where his wife and daughter were placed. He gently lifted his daughter out of the infirmary bed and walked to where his daughter's bedroom was and changed her in pajamas and tucked Morgan in bed and kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "Good night sweet girl daddy loves you." Once he was sure everything was alright in his daughter's room Tony, went back to the infirmary and picked his wife up in his arms and made his way to his bedroom with his wife still in his arms. Tony then put his wife in some pajamas and kissed his wife on the forehead wishing his wife a good night as he walked to his bathroom to get ready for bed. </p><p>An hour later Tony had cleaned himself up a bit and shaved too before getting ready for bed himself. He then put on a clean pair of boxers and some pajama bottoms. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of cold water before turning in. Finally, the man washed his glass and went back upstairs and into his bedroom and slid on in bed and fell asleep next to his wife. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Next Morning...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Tony wakes up and sees that Pepper is still sleeping so he quietly gets out of bed and puts on some slacks and a button-down shirt and continues to go downstairs to start on breakfast. Once breakfast is cooked everyone is already up and ready to start the day. With that Pepper kisses Tony and says, "Don't ever scare me like that again Tony. When you were gone I was beside myself missing you. Although you were only gone for like a year or some and some months I am glad that you made that time machine and was able to come back here in one piece." Tony kissed Pepper back and said, "I promise I won't scare you like that ever again honey. I love you and Morgan. You both are my world. And with that, I want to say these words to you, "Will you marry me again Pepper?" </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yes I will marry you again Tony," replied Pepper as she kisses Tony while everyone in the kitchen smiles at the couple. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Well it's time to plan another wedding again," remarked a smiling Natasha as she tickled Morgan who was sitting on her lap who was giggling. The others nodded as they watched the couple kiss for a few more minutes before everyone turned their attention back to their breakfast. </p><p>After breakfast was done Tony and the superheroes went to Shield and announced how they were all able to come back which shocked a ton of people who also worked for Shield. Once the news was announced Fury said, "Well that everyone in Shield knows you all are alive we need to let the public know." Fury had contacted the president and the military and the police and every other official force team. As soon as the news spread there was a broadcast announcement to alert everyone on the face of the earth for such a huge announcement as big as the superheroes coming back. This announcement was going to change everything and everyone's lives once and for all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Service Announcements and Shit Hitting the Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, there are a few things that are going to be revealed and Peter (Catherine) does not know what is going on but will be hurt. Will the teen become so overwhelmed with the hurt that she does something drastically or will there be someone who will help her pull through? Let's find out in the chapters. Enjoy reading and leave your comments in the comment section below!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT BROADCAST***</b>
</p><p>"In breaking news, we want to welcome back the Avengers and the rest of the superheroes back home. It was discovered that Mr. Anthony Edwards Stark had built a time machine in the past which ended up pushing him and the rest of the superheroes forwards into today. In light of everything, they reported that they never had to battle Thanos, but instead they ended up being pushed into a wormhole which pushed them to today's timeline. We want to welcome you all back here. This has been CNN news with Mike Sanders."</p><p>
  <b>*Turns television off*</b>
</p><p>Quentin Beck shook his head and sat still for some time thinking how bad this would affect Catherine knowing that the teen would soon be calling him, since after all the teen had viewed Tony Stark as a father figure. Shit.....Everything is going to go to hell since the news had just made that big announcement not knowing how bad the news announcement would set Catherine off. Immediately after sitting down and pondering over all the possibilities that went through the man's head his phone went off. </p><p>
  <b>*Ring Ring Ring went Quentin's cell phone until he answered the phone*</b>
</p><p>Quentin: Hello?</p><p>Catherine: Mr. Beck? <b>*Sobs into the phone while crying*</b></p><p>Quentin: Catherine what's wrong kiddo? Did something happen to your Aunt May honey? Come on honey, you can tell me.</p><p>Catherine:<b> *Sobs and sniffles through the phone*</b> Why did no one tell me that M...Mr. Starks and the rest of the team found a way to not be involved with the blip? <b>*Sobs* </b>I feel so hurt and betrayed. I don't know what to do.</p><p>Quentin: <b>*Curses to myself in my head silently*</b> Hold on sweetie, I'm coming to you. Where are you?</p><p>Catherine: <b>*Sniffs*</b> In my bedroom. <b>*Sobs*</b></p><p>Quentin: Alright hold on sweet girl, I'm on my way. Do you wanna stay on the phone with me until I get there?</p><p>Catherine: <b>*Hiccups*</b> Yes...Please.</p><p>Quentin: Alright I am going to try to keep your mind occupied until I reach the house, is that okay?</p><p>Catherine: Yes.<b> *Sniffs into the phone while still crying*</b></p><p>Quentin: Okay, do you want me to bring anything?</p><p>Catherine: Some chocolate, ice cream, tissues, and other junk food, please.</p><p>Quentin: Alright baby girl, I'm going to go pick that stuff up for you alrighty?</p><p>Catherine: Okay. <b>*Sniffles while still crying* </b>It's so hard not to be angry when I feel angry and hurt and betrayed. I feel like I wanna lash out at someone.</p><p>Quentin: Baby girl, in time things, will be revealed and secrets are going to come out, don't ever forget that okay?</p><p>Catherine: Okay.</p><p>It took a while to calm Catherine down but eventually, the teen calmed down.</p><p>Quentin stays on the phone with Catherine as he makes his way inside of Walmart to pick up the things that Catherine wants. While in the store he grabs a couple of items for himself that he thinks he might end up needing, and in the end grabs some breakfast items so he could prepare breakfast in the morning for two of his favorite girls *cough* May and Catherine. As he makes his way around in Walmart, he remembers that Catherine's birth date had passed, so he quickly gets into the checkout line to pay for his groceries. </p><p>While in line while checking out Quentin finally realized that the teen had fallen asleep and sighed in relief as he quickly paid the cashier the exact change and started putting the items he purchased in bags. </p><p>As soon as the groceries were bagged, Quentin grabbed the bags and immediately left out of Walmart and was soon on his way to his next location which just happened to be a jewelry store to pick up the teenager's gift along with flowers. While picking up the two items from the two different stores, Quentin called a local food restaurant and ordered some surf and turfs for him, May, and Catherine. The order took up to an hour which was fine with Quentin since he wanted to make sure he had everything ready to go. In the end, the male ended up picking up the dinners since he had to run back into another jewelry store to pick up a diamond ring he was going to propose to May with along with some earrings to go with the necklace. He had wanted to make sure everything was going to be perfect.</p><p> During the time when Catherine was getting surgery, Quentin had gotten to know May and told the woman everything that had happened. At the moment when Quentin told May everything, the woman told Quentin that she does not care and wanted to get to know Quentin even more. Months passed by as the two started getting closer and bonding while Catherine was still in her coma induced surgery after the surgery took place. Eventually, May and Quentin started dating and soon enough the two fell in love. Sure it was only a short time but May actually got to see the real Quentin Beck and not the fake Quentin Beck who had allowed Tony Stark to steal his idea which was BARF before renaming BARF to JARVIS. </p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>Soon after the healing took place, Quentin apologized to the teen for his wrongdoings from the past, which led to the teenager allowing her to slowly forgive the man. It was after some time after the teen forgave the man, that her aunt and Quentin confess to Catherine that they had started up a romance which led to Catherine blessing and allowing the couple to date which made Quentin and Catherine bonding for real this time instead of the fake bonding from in the past, which led to making Catherine go to the man for advice. Ultimately Quentin Beck finally felt at peace and happy for once since he finally found someone who loves him for himself and gained what felt like a daughter whom he grew to love and dote on as it looked like the girl hung the moon and stars. Yeah, all was right for Quentin Beck for once in his life, well until some unexpected company decides to show up and try to ruin his happiness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come, so please stay tuned in for more. As for this chapter, it was focusing on Quentin and the Parker's. Lol. Anyway, I hope you understand why Quentin redeemed himself. In a way, I felt sorry for the man. Well, some of yall won't probably think that way, but it's fine since this is only a fanfiction. The ideas did come from out of my head so it's whatever. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. With Hurt There Comes Comfort, Announcements, and Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is confusion going on and Catherine can not seem to wrap her head around herself seeing as that Tony Stark and everyone did not come and tell the teen that they were okay and had made a time machine to prevent deaths from taking place. Instead of telling the teen what they had done to prevent Thanos from taking over the world, hurt soon sets into Catherine's heart making her feel emotions that she had never discovered before in her life. Let's watch as we find a certain someone comforting our baby girl as she tries her hardest to get through the betrayal that caused her not to trust any Avengers except some of them. </p><p>Along with everything taken place a certain person has been involved with May and Catherine and has plans, let's watch them unfold in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>So far so good with this fanfiction, although no one seems to be reading this.😒😒😒 Well other than that to whoever is reading this thank you. In this chapter, Quentin will be proposing to May and they will start planning the wedding. In mind, I plan on having the Avengers come during the wedding even though they did Catherine wrong. Anyway, I hope you all continue reading this fanfiction and keep voting and commenting please and thank you. I love you and will talk with you all soon. Bye, for now, my "Beloveds".</p><p>Quentin had finally everything under control and was now getting out of his car and walked into the Parker family's house to check on Catherine. He grabbed all the items that he had with him and unlocked the door with the key that he was given. As soon as the male was inside he sat everything down and walked to the teenager's room to check on the said teenager and quietly sat on the bed running his fingers through Catherine's soft long hair and said, "Honey, I need you to wake up for me please." </p><p>"Mmmmh but papa I don't wanna wake up," whined Catherine as Quentin sat in shock at the nickname that was just given to him while the teenager was half awake and half asleep. Quentin said, "Baby girl come on I have the items you wanted plus I have a surprise for you and your aunt." The teenage girl woke up and moved closer to the man and snuggled into the embrace and said, "I'm sleepy." The man chuckled and continued running his fingers through Catherine's hair and said, "I know you are baby, but you gotta wake up for me please?" The teenager blinked sleepily and said, "Mkay papa." </p><p>Quentin said, "I'll go make us some tea and some snacks while you wash up okay honey?" Catherine said, "Alright papa." The man shook his head in fondness and kissed his almost soon to be niece/ daughter on the forehead as he left the room to make some tea and prepare some snacks for the two of them while Catherine took the opportunity to get washed up and refreshed before the two started talking about what they both had heard on the news. As Quentin prepared some tea he found some candles in one of the cabinets and started getting some of the items out of the bag ready for the dinner he was going to have with May and Catherine. </p><p>
  <b>*In the bathroom*</b>
</p><p> Catherine started up some shower water in her en-suite restroom to wash up before having tea and some snacks with Quentin. The teen washed up in her favorite scent which was Lavender Rose and Tulip aromatherapy body wash. After washing up in her favorite scent she started washing her hair with her Jasmine and Gardenia shampoo and conditioner. Once the teen had finished washing her hair, she turned off the shower and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and entering into her bedroom.</p><p>
  <b>Normal Pov</b>
</p><p>Catherine had made her way back into her bedroom and put on her all-black Adidas gym outfit and made her way out into the living room and saw her new father figure sitting down waiting for her. The teenager cleared her throat and said, "Hey papa." Quentin looked up and saw the teen and said, "Honey why don't you have a seat so we can start talking okay?" Catherine sat down and said, "Okay." Finally, Quentin said, "I saw the news today as well. After the announcement was made, I couldn't help but have different scenarios play through my mind of how you would take the news. Hell, I didn't expect for Stark and his friends to mess around and make a time machine, but hell they did it. All that kept playing in my mind was how well you were going to take the news. At first, I thought you would be happy and on your way to go talk with them and be happy since Stark is, after all, a father figure to you. It felt like my world was being shattered and that you were going to go back and hug everyone leaving me all alone to myself until I received a phone call from you crying over the phone." </p><p>Catherine sat in silence as she listened to her new father figure explain himself and how he felt during the whole viewing of the announcement that was made on television. Immediately the teen felt guilt because that was what she was exactly going to do once she had heard that Tony and the rest of the Avengers were okay, but instead, something was chewing at her heart and finally figured out that Quentin had been there all along to help her heal from the hurt and bitter betrayal from her former father figure and team members. Finally, Catherine said, "You know what?" </p><p>Quentin looked at Catherine and said, "What?" The teenage girl said, "You have been there for me from the get-go, and I want to say thank you. During my healing process, you and Aunt May showed me it was okay to mourn. You both were there when I felt at my worst. Nothing is going to separate you from Aunt May and I. We love you and view you like family. I know I don't say this often, but I know who you are. You're my papa and you love me for me and don't let anyone get away with hurting me. You did more good than Tony did for me while I was apart of the Avengers. Instead of yelling and hurting my feelings you took the time out and pulled me to the side and explained the dangers of why I should not be fighting crime. Thank you, papa. I love you." </p><p>At this point, Quentin was moved to tears from hearing what Catherine spoke about, which led to the man gently grabbing the teenager and embracing the teen saying, "Thank you for giving me a second chance. Thank you for loving me and for allowing me to be the second most important figure in your life. I am proud to call you my daughter baby girl." The two sat in silence as they stayed in the warm embrace as they decided to talk about the up and coming new school year which was going to be Catherine's junior year. While they were talking the duo ate some snacks and drank their tea. When the two were done with their snacks Catherine said, "May I practice driving please?" </p><p>Quentin looked at the teenager and said, "Oh why not? Let's go kiddo. Hey, in fact, when is your behind the wheel test?" The teen said, "Next week." The male said, "Okay, let's get started." The small group made their way outside towards Quentin's car. Soon enough the teen sat in the driver's seat and started driving the car which impressed the older male and he said, "You did good kiddo. Are you sure your driver behind the wheel test is next week and not tomorrow?" Catherine blushed and said, "Okay fine, you caught me. My test is tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous, but I know I am going to do good." Quentin said, "That's my girl." </p><p>Two hours passed and Catherine asked if she could drive to Starbucks to grab something to drink, which made Quentin say yes. The teen was so happy and excited to finally be able to drive to Starbucks and order what she wanted, both her and Quentin were unaware that the two of them were being watched by the Avengers and Tony. While Quentin and Catherine's orders were being made, Tony said, "So you're perving on teenage girls now?" Catherine watched her ex-father figure try to embarrass Quentin and finally said, "Yeah hi, I don't know who the fuck you are talking to my father like that I would appreciate it if you did not come for my father like that thank you very much." </p><p>Let it be made known that Tony Starks for the first time got dressed down by a teenager, well a female teenager at that. Boy Quentin could not wait until May got home to tell all that took place in Starbucks with Tony. On the way home, Quentin thanked Catherine and the teen said, "Dad it's no biggie, besides Tony is always being a smart asshole." To which the reply that the teenager had spoken of made the male chuckle and say, "Well I have a surprise after dinner for you and your aunt sweetie." Catherine said, "Okay." </p><p>The two had made it back to the house in one piece which led to Quentin asking the teenager to help get dinner utensils ready for dinner since he had paid for dinner which was going to be a surprise for both of his favorite girls<b> *cough*</b> May and Catherine. Soon the utensils were out and Quentin had made Catherine sit down while he got dinner out of the bags and warmed dinner up. The male grabbed some wine glasses and filled one up with sparkling apple cider and the other two with wine setting the sparkling apple cider and the wine in a  chilled bucket. He then grabbed some candles and lit them sitting the candles on the dinner table. </p><p>At exactly 6 May finally stepped inside the house and saw that the house smelt good and that the house was clean. The first person who saw May come in was Catherine which led the teenager to hug the woman and said, "Hi Aunt May how was your day at work?" The older woman answered and said, "It was a good day baby girl. How was your day?" Catherine explained all that had taken place and May hugged the teen and said, "Well baby it's Tony's loss that he lost out on good kid like yourself kiddo. So where's Quentin?" The teenager said, "He went to freshen up since he said he has a surprise for the both of us." May nodded her head and said, "Okay well, I'm going to freshen up and I will be right back okay?"</p><p>Watching as her Aunt made her way to her bedroom en-suite bathroom, the teenager got up and ran to her bedroom and slipped on an off the shoulder summer maxi dress. </p><p>
  
</p><p>May had taken a refreshing shower and put on an off the shoulder summer maxi dress as well not knowing that is what her niece was wearing as well. </p><p>        </p><p>Finally, after everyone had freshened up they made their way back into the living room. Quentin greeted May with a kiss and said, "Hey baby how was work? Catherine and I missed you so much." May giggled and then kissed her boyfriend saying, "It was good. I missed you both too." </p><p>Quentin said, "Well I have a surprise for both you and Catherine. " The man led his girlfriend and his soon to be niece/ daughter to the dinner table and said, "Surprise." Once the two females had seen the dinner on the table the two of them hugged Quentin and said, "Thank you." The man held May's hand and sat the woman down in her chair pushing her in, and then sat Catherine down in her chair and pushed the chair in as well for the teenager making the two females ask him why was he pushing in the chair after they had sat down which made the man respond, "Because you two are my favorite girls, besides this is not only the surprise I have for the both of you." </p><p>Without another word said, the male turned on some music and finally sat down in his chair to eat dinner with the two females he was so blessed to have in his life. When dinner was over the male said, "Ever since you both came into my life I felt complete. May I love you and Catherine so damn much. Catherine after you finished your surgery I felt like you had become like a daughter to me. May I had fallen in love with you after our third date. Will you May Reilly Parker Jameson marry me?" </p><p>
  
</p><p>May had tears in her eyes and said, "Yes, I will marry you Quentin Oliver Beck." The two had kissed making Catherine clap and smile in happiness at the couple, and said, "Congratulations to you both. I'm happy for both of you." The couple turned around and hugged the teenager and said, "We love you too Catherine." Before any other words were said Quentin smiled at Catherine and said, "I know it's late and all but I have something for you kiddo." The teen looked confused and saw the man that had proposed to her aunt get back on one knee and said, "Will you Catherine Maia Parker be my daughter and allow me to love and protect you as my own?" The man opened a box and there was a beautiful necklace set followed by some flowers for both aunt and niece.</p><p>Catherine said, "Yes I will allow you to be my father Quentin Oliver Beck." The two hugged making them gently pull May into the hug.</p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>        </p><p>Quentin Beck can now say he is the luckiest guy on the planet since he is going to be marrying the love of his life and had gained a daughter.</p><p>
  <b>***********************End of chapter*************</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How did you all like this chapter since it was extra long? Did you all love it? I typed over 1000k words for this chapter so it had better be worth reading or else I'm gonna stop writing on here altogether since writer's block is no joke. Anyway, stay tuned in for the next chapter. I love you all and take care my "Beloveds". Byee...💋💋💋💋</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hey Everyone, Hey Mr. Stark?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Quentin proposed to May the two go to the Mandarian Hotel for the night to celebrate the proposal leaving Catherine to watch over the house, but unexpected guests come over and overstay their welcome making Catherine hurry the guests out, oh and what's this Tony getting a sick fascination over how Catherine is longer her male counterpart who used to be Peter Benjamin Parker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Hey you guys, I hope you all are enjoying this fanfiction so far. Anyway, I hope you all continue to like comment and vote. Tell your friends about this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catherine looked at how happy her aunt and her soon to be uncle looked. She then knew all was right and decided to clean the dinner dishes up for the couple telling them to go and enjoy their night alone to celebrate. The couple hugged the teen and said thank you to the teenager telling Catherine, that they will see her Sunday since Quentin had reserved a room at the Mandarin Hotel, which was suite 5000.</p>
<p>For the first time, Catherine looked excited at the thought of having the house to herself. Thinking of different things to do in her mind made the teen think of all that she could do without anyone in the house. In Catherine's mind, the first thing she was going to do was run a luxurious bath for herself so she could pamper herself. The teenager was happy that her aunt had gotten a really nice promotion at work, and for the first time ever was shocked that her aunt had accumulated over more than two hundred thousand, so May and Catherine were able to move from the apartment they were living in a nice two-story house they could call their own. Yeah, the small family of two was finally happy. Along with them being happy to finally call a place their own May had been gifted a Mercedes CLS Luxury Performance 4-door Coupe in the color Obsidian Black from Pepper as a late birthday gift. As for Miss Catherine, she secretly had been gifted a Mercedes S 560 4MATIC Luxury Coupe in the color Diamond Silver metallic for her birthday present from Pepper Stark. The small family had replied back to Pepper thanking her which led to Pepper telling them that they deserved it. </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>When the coast was clear the teenager ran up the stairs to start her bathwater.</p>
<p>
  <b>*Back with the Avengers*</b>
</p>
<p>"Hey Pepper, have you heard from May and Peter," asked Steve. The blonde-haired woman looked at Steve and said, "Why do you want to know?" The man said," Well they haven't come by yet and we have yet to see them." Just before Pepper could answer Tony said, "No need to panic, because I know where they are." Bruce Banner looked up from his book, and said, "Where are they then Tony?" </p>
<p>Tony smirked and then his face turned pale and said, "Uhm May is at the Mandarin Hotel with someone, and Peter is home alone, which means we can actually stop by and see the kid. Alright everyone let's go." Everyone cheered in happiness as they all got up to get ready to and see the teenager. Well, ahem <b>*cough* </b>except Peter is not actually Peter any longer since Peter now goes by Catherine, so everyone will be in for a surprise once they see the teenager. </p>
<p>
  <b>*Back with Catherine at the house*</b>
</p>
<p>The teen had just turned off the water and took her clothes off to enjoy her nice and luxurious soak in the tub that was filled with bubbles and candles lit with soft music playing in the background with a glass of sparkling apple cider. As Catherine was enjoying her soak in the tub, the doorbell rang. With a sigh, the teenager slowly got out of the tub and dried off and put on some clothes to answer the door and came face to face with Tony and the rest of the superheroes and said, "Hi how can I help you?" </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone is in shock over how gorgeous Catherine is, until Tony says, "Yes hello my name is Tony Starks, and I was wondering where Peter is. Are you his girlfriend because you're gorgeous dear." In agreement, everyone nodded at Tony's comment and continued staring at the teenager until Catherine sighed and said, "Please come inside." The teenager led the group of superheroes into the house and led them to a conference room that was in the house as well. </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>The group of superheroes followed the teen until they came to a room that had space for them to all talk in private. Everyone walked inside of the conference room and sat down. As everyone sat down, Catherine said, "Please excuse me for a bit, I will be right back." The group nodded and watched as the young teenager left the room.</p>
<p>As soon as Catherine was out of the room she quickly ran to her bedroom to change her outfit and put some heels on followed by some light makeup and was satisfied with how she looked and grabbed her cell phone out of the bedroom to walk back to the conference room. With a sigh, the teen made it back to the conference room and walked inside and sat down, which made everyone turn around and stare at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tony's Pov</b>
</p>
<p>Uh...She's wow... If I weren't with Pepper and she was older I would so get with her.</p>
<p>
  <b>Normal Pov </b>
</p>
<p>Catherine cleared her throat and said, "So what do you all want to know?" Without even thinking Tony blurted out, "Where's Peter?" Knowing that telling the truth was the better option, Catherine put on her glasses and said, "Hey Mr. Stark." </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>While everyone else was trying to figure out why the teen girl said Hello to Tony as if she knew him personally Tony's mouth dropped and he immediately walked over to the teen girl and hugged her saying, "Hey kiddo. I'm shocked but damn you pulled one over on all of us. I'm sorry for not telling you to come on by once all of us had made it back to today's timeline." All of the superheroes in the room stared at Tony and asked, "Who is she, Tony?" The man chuckled and said, "Isn't it obvious, that it's Peter. It took me a while to fully understand who the hell calls me Mr. Stark." </p>
<p>From the obvious statement that was once revealed everyone blushed and said," Well it just goes to show that the kid is indeed hella smart and pulled one over on all of us." After that declaration, all the superheroes hugged Catherine and asked her what her name was which then made the teen answer, "Catherine Maia Parker."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pervert and Playboy Stark is Back and Ready for Some Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So in this chapter, everyone is reacquainted and Tony can't help but ask where the teen's Aunt is while adding insult to adding an extra word regarding the female teen's aunt making the teen scowl at the man's choice of name for herself and her aunt. Still not getting answers from the Catherine tells them that they all should go making Stark and company pout. Along the way, there's something else that is making a return. Read and find out in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, all sorry for the wait, since real-life happened and stuff. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone had gotten reacquainted with the teenager everyone relaxed until they realized May was not there to say hello which made Tony say, "Where's Aunt Hottie at Underoos?" The female glared at the man and said, "I can't be called that anymore besides I wanna get back to what I was doing before you came by the house." Tony pouted and said, "Awww come on. We came all this way to see how you were doing and then you shoo us away." Catherine said, "On that note, I kinda wanna wash up if you don't mind I kind of feel still dirty even if I was just sitting in the tub for a total of 5 minutes." Soon enough everyone said their goodbyes and left which let the teenager strip down to her lacy underwear and walked through the house in just her underwear not caring anymore since she wanted to relax and get cleaned up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Back at Stark Tower*</p>
<p>As soon as everyone came back to the tower some of the male superheroes had nose bleeds due to Catherine's change which made most of them have some problems that they needed to take care of *cough* personally alone. </p>
<p>Normal POV</p>
<p>Once Tony thought everyone was preoccupied he snuck out of Stark Tower and back to Catherine and May's. Ever since Tony laid eyes on the newly sex changed teen girl he wanted to know more about what had happened. Sure he was curious and that was his Underoo but he wanted to know the full story as to what made his Underoo decide to get a sex change. Hell, the teen was a for sure knock out that's for damn sure. The teens look put Natasha's and Pepper's to shame, especially those bedroom looking eyes that gave off a seductive feel and look. <br/>Not saying that it is a bad thing, but hell Catherine is going to be even more stunning when she gets older even with how she looks now the girl is stunning.</p>
<p>*Back at the Parker Household*</p>
<p>Catherine starts her bathwater up again taking her time and soon enough the tub is filled again, and this time she has started relaxing in the tub enjoying the candlelit bath. She sighs once more and relaxes in the bathwater letting her worries and fears disappear enjoying her nice and relaxing soak in the tub. After soaking in the tub, Catherine grabs her washcloth and sleep aromatherapy body wash and walks to her shower and starts the shower up rinsing her body off and wets the washcloth applying her sleep aromatherapy body wash to the washcloth and starts cleaning her body.  After some time the teen rinses her body off and turns the shower off and gets out of the shower drying her body off as she heads back into her bedroom. </p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Once the teenager is back in her bedroom, Catherine makes her way to her walk-in closet so she can get ready for bed. While the teenager is inside her walk-in closet she goes towards the back and types in a code and the door opens revealing a new costume made for her new body shape.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After making sure the suit is okay the teen closes the secured door that is to her new custom made fighting suit. Next, the teen puts in her pajamas and heads to sleep.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sick Fascination and Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, we get to see what is going on in Mr.Stark's head and *winces* it's not very pretty. In fact, it's very graphic, sick, twisted, and very perverted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my loves, long time no see. Sorry for the disappearance, since I had things outside of A03 that I had to take care of which included work, appointments, and other things that came up. Yes, I do have a life outside of Wattpad. LOL. HAPPY TUESDAY TO YOU ALL.  Thanks for the reads. Here is chapter 11 like I promised, and this chapter focuses on what is going on in Tony's head and little does he know he gets caught, and something happens. Uh oh. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my loves, long time no see. Sorry for the disappearance, since I had things outside of Wattpad that I had to take care of which included work, appointments, and other things that came up. Yes, I do have a life outside of Wattpad. LOL. HAPPY TUESDAY TO YOU ALL.  Thanks for the reads. Here is chapter 11 like I promised, and this chapter focuses on what is going on in Tony's head and little does he know he gets caught, and something sort of happens. Uh oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Tony's Pov</p><p>I had snuck out of the tower and had made my way back to the Parker household and might have spied on the kid. Don't tell Pepper. Anyway, I left without telling anyone. I continue spying on the kid and just stay in the shadows. Hmm, I wonder what Fury thinks of the whole situation. Once my train of thought continued on, my cell phone rang.</p><p>Tony: Hello?</p><p>Pepper: Tony where did you go?</p><p>Tony: I stepped out for the moment.</p><p>Pepper: Okay, but you better be careful and come back to us in one piece alright Anthony Edward Starks?</p><p>Tony: Of course dear.</p><p>Pepper: I love you,</p><p>Tony: Love you too babes.</p><p>*Call ends*</p><p> </p><p>Catherine's Pov</p><p>I hear a phone go off and I sleepily reach on my bedside table and grab my phone and use my phone app to pull up the security and see a fellow person that I know spies. Ever so quietly and quickly I go to the location of where the person is and get behind them smirking realizing that the idiot is none other than Tony Starks. I snicker to myself as I sneak up behind him and knock him out using pressure points. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Here is a picture of how I pictured Tony Starks tied up in a chair or whatever. Enjoy looking at the deliciousness of how I imagined how Tony Starks would look if he was 40 years younger. </p><p>Normal Pov</p><p>Once the male was unconscious the teenager dragged the male to a room that held a chair and set the man in the chair. After setting Tony in the chair Catherine used some of her webs, some rope, some more webbing, and rope until everything was secure. The teen walked out of the room and pulled on some clothes and went back into the room where she had placed Tony and walked to where the male was sitting while unconscious. Catherine soon grew bored of waiting for Tony to come around and grabbed a bucket full of cold water and splashed the water on the man waking the said man up.</p><p>A shocking reaction came from off Tony's body as it alerted to wake up looking at his surroundings all while shivering from how cold the water was making him yell. Taking a moment to come to himself the male waited for a while until he then knew he was fully awake before asking questions. During the time process of waking up, Tony asked himself, "Did I get kidnapped? Was it one of Hydra? Was it Red Skull? Who the hell was sneaky enough to go behind him and take him by surprise? Was there an ambush?" Finally, the male was fully awake and said, "Who the hell grabbed me and knocked me unconscious and where the hell am I? Where's the rest of my team members?" </p><p>Catherine observed Tony all the while still standing at the point where she had poured cold water on the man to awaken him from out of his slumber. Ever so quietly she kept on listening to the man as Tony grew aggravated and wanting to be let out. A sigh came from out of the female teen's mouth as she spoke and said, " Anthony Edward Starks why were you watching my house especially at this time of night anyway? Did you know that is literally stalking is an offensive crime and can go to jail? I didn't take you as a pervert as to spy on me, but that's beside the point. I do know that you spied on me earlier while I was in the baths, do you have anything to say?" </p><p>The billionaire philanthropist genius ex-play boy said, "Catherine, first of all, why do you have me tied up in a chair, not that I'm complaining other than the fact I do like kinky. Second of all how the hell did you manage to sneak up on me without me knowing? Finally, third I would like to point out I'm loving the new you darling." The teen wrinkled her nose in disgust and said to the man, "Ewww you're old enough to be my father and you're flirting with me, and I can't believe you spied on me in the bath!" The teen pushed on the male's pressure point again knocking the male unconscious once more, as she left and said, " I'll be back again once you wake up, and maybe you won't try to be a freaking pervert and a peeping Tom since you're acting like your playboy ways from before you and Miss Pepper got engaged."</p><p>"Ugh I can't believe the nerve of that man," murmured Catherine as Tony sunk into unconsciousness as the teen left the darkroom to go to her bedroom while dialing Stark Tower all the while shaking her head in disgust. </p><p>The phone rang and rang until someone came on the phone.</p><p>Catherine: Hello?</p><p>Connor: Hey Kiddo, what's up?</p><p>Catherine: Mr. Evans?</p><p>Connor: Hey, kiddo I told you just call me Connor now what's wrong honey?</p><p>Catherine: Uhm Mr. Starks was spying on me while I was in the baths and while I was asleep and I snuck up behind him and hit him on his pressure points knocking him out.</p><p>Connor:*Listens to the conversation and thinks in head* Honey where is Tony at now?</p><p>Catherine: He's in one of the rooms unconscious tied up securely. I then went into my bedroom after I made sure he was tied securely up and put on some regular clothes when he started talking...</p><p>Connor: *Has a feeling things are not adding up* Darling, what did he do?</p><p>Catherine: *Starts sobbing* Please come over just you please Connor?</p><p>Connor: Alright I am on my way over.</p><p>*Phone call ends*</p><p>After the phone call ends the teen curls up into a ball as she waits for Connor Evans who was born in the same year as Steve Rogers was. Connor and Steve had grown up together and were the best of friends. They were both taken into Hydra and experimented on. Needless to say, their bodies and DNA were enhanced making with a serum that made Steve into a super-soldier along with Connor who ended up getting additional powers that were having control over ice, water, and wind. After the two reunited they joined the Avengers. Connor was on a mission the day Peter had first got introduced to all the Avengers. Once Connor's mission was over he met the teen and the two bonded. Once the two bonded they always went to the other to vent. Of course for a while, Tony was jealous that the teen and Connor got on well. </p><p>And now...... Well, would you look at this...Anthony Edward Stark is behaving as he did back in his bachelor days...Acting how young people should act. He was well, he was something. But just that one look at Catherine made something in Tony wake up and it was his playboy ways. Ooooh did he want the young beauty so badly that he started having scenarios appearing in his head with fantasies of Catherine and him in bed doing explicit and perverted things. Well, that's too bad since the beauty is under-aged even if her body does not look like that of a teenager should with her body looking like a full-grown woman's body. </p><p>Connor quickly got into his car that he had driven in which was parked in his designated parking area when he visited Stark Tower and spent the night over sometimes. He had put the pedal to the metal and drove towards the female teenager's house. </p><p>***End of chapter***</p><p>Here's a picture of Connor Evans on the bottom. Enjoy looking at some deliciousness you call Connor Evans whose superhero name is Silver Phoenix.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Endnote: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As for Tony, he's so nosy. Uh oh, Connor is not going to be too happy with Mr. Stark at how he spied on his favorite younger hero since Connor viewed Peter/ Catherine like the son/daughter he always dreamed of having one day. Pepper is probably going to be sick and disgusted. I wonder how Natasha is going to think of the situation. I wonder how the rest of the team is going to think of the situation altogether. Anyway thanks for reading and viewing this particular chapter. Don't forget to vote, and comment, and stayed tuned in for the next chapter. Tell your friends about this fanfiction, and have their friends find out about this fanfiction. Thanks love you all my "Beloveds".</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Endnote: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As for Tony, he's so nosy. Uh oh, Connor is not going to be too happy with Mr. Stark at how he spied on his favorite younger hero since Connor viewed Peter/ Catherine like the son/daughter he always dreamed of having one day. Pepper is probably going to be sick and disgusted. I wonder how Natasha is going to think of the situation. I wonder how the rest of the team is going to think of the situation altogether. Anyway thanks for reading and viewing this particular chapter. Don't forget to vote, and comment, and stayed tuned in for the next chapter. Tell your friends about this fanfiction, and have their friends find out about this fanfiction. Thanks love you all my "Beloveds".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. If There is one Thing a Person Knows, is not to Anger and Upset One Connor Evans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Connor Evans who was a soldier during the time era of Steve and Bucky finds out that Tony Stark had invaded his pseudo-daughter's privacy by watching Catherine bathe and dress by a phone call from Catherine herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, and HAPPY TUESDAY to you all. So I kind of have an idea of updating. So I think I want to update on Fridays when I know everyone can be happy since, after all, Friday is the start of the weekend. You guys let me know what yall think of that. In the meantime, I am going to try my best to update most of my works throughout the weekend. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, and HAPPY TUESDAY to you all. So I kind of have an idea of updating. So I think I want to update on Fridays when I know everyone can be happy since, after all, Friday is the start of the weekend. You guys let me know what yall think of that. In the meantime, I am going to try my best to update most of my works throughout the weekend. </p><p>In this chapter, there's going to be a crying Catherine who is trying her best to talk with Connor who is trying to calm the teen girl down. Enjoy reading this chapter teaser for now. I will talk with you all real soon. Bye guys.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Connor's Pov</p><p>I had gotten ready for bed when my cell phone had rung and noticed it was Catherine. I answered the phone and asked Catherine what was wrong. Turns out Starks is back to his playboy ways. From the moment everyone went to go see her at her house we were shocked at the results. At first, everyone thought Catherine was hanging out with Peter, but it turns out that Catherine is our Peter. Of course, once that was cleared some of the males after we left went to go take of their problem. As for me, I do not view Catherine in that sort of manner. In fact, the kiddo is like a daughter or niece that I want to protect from hormone perverted guys. Anyways I jump out of bed and pull on some jeans, and a t-shirt with some socks and tennis shoes and grab my cell phone, keys, and wallet and start to head out of my bedroom and into the main part of Stark Tower. </p><p>Soon enough Connor is walking towards the front of Stark Tower and says, "Jarvis?" The A.I. says, "Yes Mr. Evans what can I do for you this evening?" Connor says, "I am going to go see Catherine and I will be right back. Something is wrong. Please let the others know if they wake up?" The A.I. answered back, "I will indeed inform them, Mr. Evans. Have a good rest of the night sir." Connor made his way out the door and into the crisp cool night as he walked over to his black Mercedes- Maybach Exelero and drove towards May and Catherine's new house without breaking any laws while driving. </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>                                                      ****End of chapter****</p><p>Hey, you guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter teaser. Please don't forget to vote and comment. I hope you all are enjoying this fanfiction so far. Let me know what yall think in the comment section below. Tell your friends about this fanfiction, and have them tell their other friends about this. Thanks so much for the support. I will start doing dedications for chapters for those who comment and tell me what they think should happen next. Also, feel free to PM me on A03 as well.</p><p>Endnote: Connor appears not to be so happy as to what has taken place, that's for damn sure. Uhm Tony maybe getting his ass whooped in the near future. Well, I hope he does get his ass kicked. Pepper may be taking Morgan and leaving Tony, who knows. Natasha will probably think of 1000 ways to torture and kill Mr. Stark. The rest of the team will probably be in shock and disgust. Oh yeah Aunt May, will probably find some way to ruin Tony as well as Quentin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Endnote: Connor appears not to be so happy as to what has taken place, that's for damn sure. Uhm Tony maybe getting his ass whooped in the near future. Well, I hope he does get his ass kicked. Pepper may be taking Morgan and leaving Tony, who knows. Natasha will probably think of 1000 ways to torture and kill Mr. Stark. The rest of the team will probably be in shock and disgust. Oh yeah Aunt May, will probably find some way to ruin Tony as well as Quentin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Justice Served</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, justice is served and dished up as things wrap up for Tony since he's now in a shit load of trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hey you guys, sorry for the wait. Coronavirus is killing me and so is writer's block along with my almost soon to be ex-boyfriend slash fiance because I just found out that he is an ass. Along with that, I am so sick of how he likes to be touchy feel with me while I'm like don't touch me and you won't get stabbed with a fucking fork. Not only that but every time I see him he wants to fucking talk and shit and it's working my nerves because I can never go over to his place and enjoy myself without him turning the damn television off and wanting to fucking talk. Like my God don't you ever shut the fuck up and just leave me the fuck alone and enjoy your damn time with me by watching movies and or playing some video games with me. </p><p>Like why the fire truck is it taking so long to come up with a solution regarding the second stimulus check.</p><p>Anyway, this chapter is going to be about Connor talking and comforting Catherine. Along with that the chapter may be longer depending on how quick I type. Alright then let's get into chapter 11 and buckle up because here we go.</p><p>Disclaimer I do not own these pictures and gifs used in this fanfiction story. </p><p>
  
</p><p>                                                  Connor Evans as a  male model </p><p>
  
</p><p>                                     Catherine Maia Parker as Anna Von Klinski</p><p>At last, Connor had made it back to the house in one piece. The male got out of the car gracefully and made his way to the front door and unlocked the door with the spare key that Catherine gave to him. Connor walked into the house and went up the stairs until he got to Catherine's room and saw the female teenager curled up on her bed crying her eyes out. The older male slowly made his way over to Catherine and said, "Shhh it's okay darling. Just let it all out." </p><p>The teenager cried her heart out until she couldn't cry anymore just letting out little whimpers that came from out of her mouth every now and then trying so hard to curl more into Connor's arms. After a while, Connor rubbed the teenager's back and made calming notions to soothe Catherine. It worked and everything started getting under control making Connor softly talked to Catherine and said, "Are you feeling better darling?" Feeling movement the male felt the female teenager shake her head, yes allowing Connor to continue with, "Do you want to talk about it, honey? It will make you feel better." </p><p>Catherine started talking about how she felt someone watching her and thought nothing of it and decided to quickly wash up and go to bed. The teenager continued on with her story of how she discovered that Tony was acting like his old playboy self before he and Pepper got involved. Catherine then went on to say how Tony made her feel uncomfortable by leering at her and staring at parts of her body for too long and made a suggestive comment. After what felt like an eternity the teenager concluded her story of all that had taken place. </p><p>Connor's Pov</p><p>What the actual hell was Starks thinking? What the hell is running through that man's mind? Is he fucking sick in the head or what?  Is he stupid for making an advance on a minor? In fact the minor I think of as a daughter? Oh hell no. I am highly pissed off and disgusted at Stark's behavior. I don't want to think of scenarios that could have taken place.  </p><p>Connor had pulled the female teenager in for a hug and said, "Darling just stay in your room while I take care of something ok. In fact, I want you to lock your door and do not open it until I tell you ok?" The teenager nodded her head ok and did what she was told, and immediately locked her bedroom door and jumped in her bed. </p><p>What Catherine did not know was that while she and Connor were talking he had called Stark Tower and left the phone on so that everyone at Stark Tower could be aware of what had taken place.</p><p>**At Stark Tower**</p><p>While Connor's phone was recording his conversation with Catherine everyone was so confused as to why the male decided not to hang up while he was talking with the said teenager. Soon everything came boiling down which revealed the honest to God truth shocking everyone at the tower.</p><p>Pepper...Disgust at how her husband was acting from his previous past when Tony used to be a playboy.</p><p>Natasha...Disgust and anger at how Tony was being towards a female minor who regularly fought beside them while taking care of bad guys.</p><p>Everyone else.......Well, let's just say the males were highly disgusted horrified at Tony's actions.</p><p> </p><p>The call ended and everyone started talking at once in Stark Tower making Connor quickly hang up the phone. Once Connor disconnected the call he told Catherine to stay in her room and to lock the door because he was going to be taking care of something which made the teen act quick and did what was told. </p><p>As soon as the teenage girl's bedroom was locked Connor made his way to where Tony was located in the house. Connor made his way to the room and looked at Tony's form and shook his head in disgust and quickly slapped the man awake making said man exclaim, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"</p><p>Connor yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP STARK! YOU ARE NOW IN A SHITLOAD OF TROUBLE YOU CONDESCENDING BASTARD! FIRST OF ALL HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS HOUSE AND SPY ON THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE HERE! SECOND OF ALL HOW DARE YOU MAKE CATHERINE FEEL UNSAFE AND UNCOMFORTABLE IN HER OWN HOME!" Connor let Anthony Edward Stark have it and continued until he concluded, "You leave Catherine alone! Don't you ever look her way or you will wish that you had never made that fucking time machine to save your ass." </p><p>Thirty minutes passed and a couple of the Avengers came by the Parker household and grabbed Tony putting the male in securing handcuffs. Before some of the Avengers left Natasha said, "How's the kiddo holding up?" Connor sighed and rubbed at his handsome face and said, "She's holding up but I think it's going to be a long time before she can talk again about Stark." Natasha growled in anger and said, "I wish you had done more, but you're a good man Connor. Be there for our baby girl. Let Catherine know we love her and that she didn't  do anything wrong."  Connor nodded his head and said his goodbyes to his teammates and finally closed the front door and locking said door. </p><p>Connor had made his way back to Catherine's room and knocked saying, "Darling everything is okay and back to normal. Can you open the door for me please?" The male heard a lock sound come from the door becoming unlocked and slowly opened the door, and soon his arms became full with a Catherine running into his arms. Connor looked down and smiled at Catherine and said, "You alright kiddo?" The teenager nodded her head yes and cuddled more into Connor's arms and said, "Warm..." Soon enough the teen had fallen asleep safe and warm. </p><p> </p><p>Connor made his way over to the teen's bed and laid the teen on the bed covering Catherine with her covers and  leaving a kiss on the teen's forehead and said, "Sleep well darling." </p><p>**End of chapter**</p><p>Hey all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The weather in Southern California sucks ass right now, but I'm finally moved into the bedroom that is in the house right now typing out this chapter since it's been a while since I last updated this fanfiction in particular. I hope to finish this fanfiction before the end of this month so I can start up another book or fanfiction or whatever I want to work on for A03's platform. Thanks for reading and everything. Bye for now guys!!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Family's Revenge Like no Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter May and Quentin return back from their celebratory evening from the wedding proposal Quentin gave to May. The newly engaged couple finds out what happened and they want to get even.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The next morning*</p><p>Quentin wakes up first and sees the love of his life still asleep from the pleasurable night they had together from the previous night. He gently kisses May on the cheek and ever so carefully and quietly sneaks out of the bed and showers to get ready for the day. Once he's dressed he checks his phone and sees he has a few text messages from Connor Evans.</p><p>
  <strong>Connor Evans: Good morning Mr. Quentin Beck. I'm pretty sure you know who I am. I just want you to know that Catherine is safe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Connor Evans: There was an altercation with Anthony Edwards Stark. He would not leave Catherine alone so I took matters into my own hands.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Connor Evans: You and May have received compensation from the altercation. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Quentin read both messages he was more than angry, he was pissed off papa bear who wanted to beat the hell out of one Anthony Edward Starks. He wanted justice for his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>